The Dynatech MIC-2000 96 channel dispenser (manufactured by Cooke Laboratory Products, 900 Slaters Lane, Alexandria, Va. 22314), an instrument comprising part of the Dynatech MIC-2000 System for antimicrobial susceptibility testing of bacteria, was evaluated to determine the accuracy and reproducibility of the amount of fluid it dispensed. Also, a battery of antimicrobial agents was dispensed and stored at minus 20 degrees C and minus 70 degrees C; these antimicrobials were subsequently examined at intervals to determine their potency.